Pecados Lunaticos
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Serie de caps sin relacion enfocados a los pecados capitales con Luna de personaje principal. ¿Realmente son pecados o naturaleza humana?
1. Pereza

**PEREZA**

Por: Marin Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #7

Había mucha excitación por todos lados, los pasillos y salas comunes estaban como siempre repletas de estudiantes, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en esta temporada todo alumno del castillo se encontraba atento a sus labores, estudiando, repasando practicando. Porque nuevamente los exámenes habían comenzado.

Algunos más estresados que otros, pero todos en su mayoría con un libro ante sus ojos, sobre todo los de primer grado.

Pero realmente ¿para que preocuparse tanto?, si tienes la habilidad para ello, bien, si no, no la tendrás, esa era la creencia de Luna. Era absurdo que quien no se había desarrollado durante el curso intentara meterse todo en un par de días.

Ella se dedicaba a sus actividades escolares normales, algunos la miraban con recelo por su tranquilidad, pero era lo menos que le importaba, prefería utilizar sus horas libres en caminar por las orillas del bosque prohibido y descansar cerca de los árboles para encontrar la serenidad y la iluminación.

Luna – le llamo una chica pelirroja deteniendo su paso y acercándosele - ¿A dónde vas? ¿no piensas estudiar?

¿Estudiar? ¿Que acaso hacemos otra cosa?

Pues no, por eso te pregunto, no te he visto en la biblioteca o repasando. Mañana tenemos examen de transformaciones ¿no vas a practicar?

Practico a cada momento, no hay necesidad, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta voy a los jardines a descansar por si quieres acompañarme – dijo y siguió su camino

Ginny la miro extrañada, sabía que era extraña pero ese comportamiento no reflejaba más que pereza para quien la viera, ¿acaso se sentía superior?, ella no lo creía pero no le quedaba más que aceptar el comportamiento extraño de su compañera.


	2. Gula

**GULA**

Por: Marin Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #2

Las decoraciones navideñas eran un deleito con tan solo verlas, una delicia para la vista. Llenaban perfectamente el ambiente calido de compañía y festejo de los que se quedaban en el castillo de Hogwarts.

Pero todo eso era opacado con la exquisita comida que se preparaba para tan especial ocasión, los más dulces y deliciosos platillos eran servidos para la cena, hechos con un cuidado y atención para tratar de reconfortar a todos aquellos estudiantes que no habían podido pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Y vaya que era un consuelo, deleitar el paladar con los panes, los dulces, los guisos especiales de la época como el pavo o las bebidas calientes.

Por primera vez en vacaciones, una cabellera rubia estaba sentada en la cena en el gran comedor, un poco triste porque su padre tuvo que atender asuntos importantes pero a la vez serena por la calidez de la escuela.

Después de unas palabras de celebración hechas por el director, invito a los alumnos a sentarse en una sola mesa. Pudo notar al chico maravilla del que tanto había escuchado, no le encontró nada fuera de lo normal más que una curiosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente, podría ser eso lo que lo hacia especial…

A decir verdad todo era muy normal, el ambiente, la decoración, la suave música, todo tal y como lo hubiera experimentado en casa. Nunca imagino que la felicidad y el asombro la invadirían al presenciar la aparición de la ansiada cena de navidad.

Siempre había comido modestamente, lo necesario y no más, pero esta vez los ojos saltones de Luna sobresalieron aun más al ver los deliciosos platillos, lo más llamativo era el pavo el cual escurría en delicioso aderezo glaseado.

Luna estaba extasiada con cada delicioso platillo que comía, y lo que era mejor, la comida no se terminaba. Si algún platillo, como las papas glaseadas en queso, se terminaban, el plato mágicamente se llenaba de nuevo.

No había apreciado la cena como lo había hecho en inicio de cursos, por ejemplo, pues había estado más entretenida en observar a sus compañeros o maestros, pero esta vez, fácilmente estaba satisfecha con todo lo que degustaba.

Esto es delicioso – comento en voz alta

Y espera a probar los postres – Le respondió un compañero

¿Postres?... Cierto, olvidaba ese detalle, los recordó de Halloween, claro que eran muy ricos, pero estaba satisfecha, quizá probaría solo uno o dos.

Pero olvido su idea en cuanto lo vio…

Al desaparecer los platos vacíos, aparecieron los postres… pero algo en especial llamo su atención.

Era una fuente de la cual fluía chocolate derretido deslizándose por tres pisos hasta su pequeño estanque, en el que se podían sumergir desde fruta hasta bombones para recubrirlos con el cremoso líquido.

De inmediato tomo uno de los largos palillo para clavar una fresa, el simple olor del chocolate caliente hacia que sus papilas salivaran y le estimularan para apresurar a probarlo, sumergió la fruta en el denso fluido.

Aún goteaba al acercárselo y tuvo que soplarle por miedo a quemar su lengua, con solo con darle la primera mordida sintió un estallido de cosquilleo en su boca, pero más que molesto fue por el placer de lo que probaba. Lo dulce del chocolate contrastaba con lo acido de la fresa pero era una verdadera delicia.

Luna no dudo en volver a probar, eligió estaba vez un malvavisco que sumergió de inmediato, esta vez la combinación fue un tanto empalagosa, pero aun así el chocolate no perdía su encanto.

Bañó también trozos de plátano, cerezas, incluso mazapán… pero fuera lo que fuera el toque indicado era el chocolate.

Suave y denso, con un color apetecible y un increíble olor que te provocaba a probar más. La sensación que provocaba mientras se deslizaba por la boca era exquisita, un placer aun más intenso saborear lo que se pegaba en las mejillas y el paladar.

El estomago estaba satisfecho, pero su boca pedía más…

Otra inclemencia era el tiempo, por un momento olvido por completo su alrededor, pero la cena pronto terminaría. No podía permitir que se acabara tan rápido, tenía que prolongar aun más ese agradable sabor.

Tomo un posillo y vertió lo que podía del lácteo, también pinchó lo que pudo de fresas para bañarlas nuevamente… el chocolate escurría por el palillo de tan profundo que lo sumergió.

Apenas alcanzo a sumergir una cuchara en la fuente y probarlo directamente, cuando el director dio por terminada la celebración… pero no más así el sabor…

Camino por los pasillos para llegar a su sala común casi volando, avanzaba despacio como despacio saboreaba lo que acumulo de su gusto.

No importaba cuantas fresas había probado, cada una mantenía bocado a bocado el deleite de la combinación acida y dulce, la firmeza de la fresa contrastaba con lo delicado del chocolate que se derretía apenas sus labios lo tocaban

El placer al paladar nunca era suficiente, cucharada tras cucharada eran tan deliciosa como la anterior, pero seguía sin ser suficiente…

Una vez terminada la reserva que junto, aun sentía la necesidad de querer más… los residuos que quedaban en su boca no podían mitigar la suplica de más, pero ya no podía conseguirlo… el goce había terminado.

Luna sabía aceptar el placer del momento y que todo termina en algún momento, pero dejarse llevar fue una sensación tan agradable que a la próxima oportunidad, fácilmente lo volvería a hacer, no importara otra cosa.

Después de todo, estaba muy cómoda sin entender porque a la gula la consideran tan mala.


	3. Orgullo

**ORGULLO**

Por: Marin Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #6

Las risas en una escuela no son nada extraño, mucho menos en una escuela de magia y hechicería como lo es Howgarts, pero había risas que no eran agradables. Ginny Weasly las escuchaba constantemente como murmullos, trataban de que no fueran obvias pero lo eran, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en los salones…

Era algo fastidioso, y lo peor es que seguramente había muchas más que no escuchaba, pero no eran risas hacia ella, sino a su amiga…

A muchos alumnos les era divertido burlarse de ella, por su modo de actuar, de hablar, de vestir, era llamada "Lunática".

¿Por qué no hacia nada al respecto?... Era frustrante

Podían reírse en su cara y ella no se inmutaba, fácilmente se exponía a la burla y no le importaba. ¿Por qué Luna era así?

Hablaba de animales que no existían, tenía costumbres muy extrañas, vestía de manera estrafalaria, y no se perturbaba que los demás la molestaran por ello.

Seguramente en su sala común las cosas eran iguales o peores, nunca había visto a Luna acompañada de alguien aparte de ella, y era por esa razón que se había acercado a ella en un principio. Con certeza era su única amiga.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, apenas Ginny bajaba a desayunar y Luna ya era objeto de burlas…

Apenas cruzo las puertas del gran comedor, y la encontró portando sobre su cabeza lo que parecía una enorme cabeza de león, provocando las burlas y murmullos de los que estaban a su alrededor en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Luna? – le llamo en cuanto la vio

- Ah, Buenos días Ginny

- ¿Por qué del sombrero? – dijo al sentarse junto de ella sin importar que no fuera su lugar, estaba demasiado impactada por el accesorio

- Genial ¿verdad? Es para el partido de quidditch – respondió sonriente

- Pensé que no te interesaba el quidditch, además, el león es símbolo de Gryffindor no de Ravenclaw

- Lo sé, es para apoyar a Ron y a Harry, cada que haya un punto o atajada a su favor…

Luna toco su peculiar sombrero con su varita provocando un rugido bastante real que resonó por todo el lugar y provoco que varias personas se atragantaran con su desayuno por el susto.

- Será la sensación – aseguro Luna sonriente ignorando las quejas de los alumnos a su alrededor – no puedo esperar a mostrársela a ellos

Algunos chicos de la mesa se levantaron molestos por la interrupción en su comida y caminaron detrás de ella golpeándola "accidentalmente" mientras pasaban

- Ejem… "Lunática"… - expreso uno de ellos simulando un estornudo

- Salud – dijo educadamente sin obtener las gracias - ¿ya bajaron ellos?

- Eh… - Ginny titubeo por un segundo por los actos de los chicos - … No, Ron esta muy nervioso… ¿Luna no crees que estas exagerando?

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo con genuina confusión Luna

- El sombrero… es… un poco llamativo ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo verían el apoyo los jugadores si no fuese así?

- Bueno si, pero…

- ¿Por qué no desayunas para que vayamos a buscarlos?

Ginny no pudo negarse, era muy difícil hablar del tema con ella. No estaba segura si no lo notaba o simplemente lo ignoraba, como comúnmente decían "es o se hace".

Se sentó en su respectiva mesa para tomar un desayuno rápido, observo a unos alumnos de primero que la veían burlonamente

- ¡Tiene más espíritu de apoyo que ustedes! – reprendió duramente Ginny

¿Por qué todos eran tan pesados? ¿No podían respetar su forma de ser?

- ¿Lista? – pregunto Luna acercándose a ella

Salieron del gran comedor entre murmullos y burlas, Ginny no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con ello, y viendo que Luna no tenia la menor intención de hacer algo para evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo permites? – dijo al fin expresando toda su frustración

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que se rían

- Deben estar felices

- Se ríen de ti

- ¿Porque habrían de reírse de mi?

- Porque siempre actúas extraño, eres la burla de todos y no haces nada, Luna ¿porque haces eso? ¿Por qué dejas que todo el mundo se ría de ti? ¿Qué no tienes orgullo?

- Claro que lo tengo

- Pero sigues haciendo que la gente se burle de ti, por ejemplo, hablas de cosas de las que no hay rastro de que existan

- Los muggles no tienen rastro de que existamos y eso no nos hace menos reales

- Bueno… y que tal la forma en que vistes, los rábanos o las tapas de botella que te cuelgas

- Me gustan, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

- Porque eres la burla de todos

Ginny cada vez se sentía más frustrada. Podía reprender y vengarse de todos los que se burlaban de ella, defenderla cada vez que alguien se pasaba de la raya, pero siempre había más que lo hacían y eso era porque la actitud de Luna no cambiaba, y parecía que no pretendía cambiar.

Habían caminado discutiendo desde el gran comedor y al llegar a uno de los jardines, Luna al fin se detuvo

- ¿Por qué te afecta que sea la burla de todos?

- Porque… bueno… simplemente me molesta, no es justo

- ¿Y por lo que hacen los demás consideras que yo soy la que debe cambiar?

- Es que… - Ginny no tenía ningún argumento contra eso.

Siempre que trataba de hacerla ver que sus acciones no eran del todo las apropiadas, ella tenía una explicación igual de extraña, pero que tenía toda lógica.

- Tengo más orgullo que el de muchos, es por eso que lo que hagan los demás me tiene sin cuidado. Estoy bastante segura de mi misma que no necesito la aprobación de nadie

Las palabras de Luna eran con serenidad y su peculiar sonrisa calmada no se desvaneció en ningún momento… Era verdad, parecía lo contrario, pero no había conocido a nadie con tanto valor como ella, y como lo había dicho, con tanta seguridad que nada la perturbaría.

A la pelirroja no le quedo más remedio que sonreír y darle la razón, como siempre y extrañamente Luna tenia razón. Para Luna lo que ella era y creía era la verdad. No hay mejor definición de orgullo que ella.


	4. Envidia

**ENVIDIA**

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #4

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido una tristeza de esa naturaleza por tanto tiempo, una presión en el pecho que te hace pensar que pronto dejaras de respirar, un dolor que te cala el alma de manera amedrentadora, y no estas muy seguro de porque.

Simplemente nada tiene significado…

La primera vez que Luna no experimento fue cuando su madre murió

Ella era la mujer que más admiraba en el mundo, una bruja dotada de un gran talento para la magia, creaba maravillosos hechizos, y precisamente había sido uno de ellos el que terminó con su vida.

En ese tiempo la soledad y la tristeza la invadió, comenzó a sentir el aislamiento que su estilo de vida le provocaba, pero su padre logro hacerla superarlo, después de todo, la vida no terminaba ahí.

Con el apoyo de él salio adelante y por muchos años no experimento ese sentimiento. No importaba que sus compañeros la ignoraran o se burlaran de ella, no importaba que la molestaran con apodos tontos o le escondieran sus cosas, estaba segura de quien era y no necesitaba nada más.

En su camino conoció a amigos maravillosos con los cuales entablo un lazo muy importante de lealtad y amor…

Llego a confiar plenamente en ellos, nunca sintió temor al ser raptada por los mortífagos en aquel tiempo tan oscuro, incluso experimentó todo su apoyo cuando su padre murió en un accidente al realizar otro de sus viajes en el que ella no pudo acompañarlo.

Tenía mucho de lo que tuvo o se imagino alguna vez, y precisamente por eso, ahora después de haberse graduado de Hogwards, es que temía perderlo todo.

Porque ya no había más… inevitablemente cada quien seguiría su camino, y envidiaba como los de ellos aun continuarían entrelazándose y el de ella no.

Harry se casaría en unos años con Ginny, a consecuencia seguiría frecuentando a Ron, que al ser pareja de Hermione continuarían su historia… siempre su historia, porque eran de esas amistades que el tiempo no podía destruir.

Y a ella, el tiempo no le había permitido cultivar ese lazo, apenas cuatro años en los que no había experimentado las aventuras y la unión que Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Apenas logro sentir la adrenalina y la lealtad que las aventuras provocaban cuando ella, Neville y Ginny intentaron robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor en el despacho del director, y ahora nunca tendría nuevamente esa oportunidad.

Cuando pensaba en aquel grupo no podía evitar que su felicidad le doliera, ella y quizá también Neville, se quedaban al margen de esas nuevas aventuras.

Él era el único que sentía la podía comprender perfectamente, había luchado hombro con hombro para lograr un mundo mágico mejor, ahora que el mayor mago tenebroso de la historia estaba acabado, perderían aquello que los unió en un principio.

No podía evitar repasar eso cada noche, de manera cada vez más persistente conforme se acababa su tiempo en Hogwards. No podía evitar pensar que la amistad que ella había logrado con ellos era solo de temporada, una vez terminado su "común denominador" con ellos todo se disolvería poco a poco.

Sabía que no eran ilusiones suyas solamente, ningún pánico al nuevo cambio, nada de depresión por la incertidumbre del futuro, lo estaba viendo comenzar sutilmente.

Debido a las responsabilidades de la salida, ya casi no veia a Ginny, y cuando lo hacia no hablaba más de los nuevos retos que enfrentaba el trío maravilla, incluso si recordaba preguntar por Neville su amiga no sabia más que lo que su hermano le contaba que era nada respecto a él.

Neville a pesar de su importante participación en la batalla contra el señor tenebroso, a pesar de ser compañero en Gryffindor, a pesar de que era uno de los amigos "cercanos" de Harry y su grupo, ya estaba disolviendo su relación con ellos. Él que era todavía más cercano que ella… ¿Qué esperanzas tenia?

¿Cómo no envidiar que ellos continuaran teniendo lo que ella alguna vez experimento?

Ella no había pedido eso…

Ella era feliz con lo que tenia, y aun así se le presento la oportunidad y ahora se la quitaban cuando apenas la estaba disfrutando.

Ver la dicha de los demás solo le recordaba la que ella no volvería a tener, porque había pocas probabilidades de que una persona como ella entablara ese tipo de sentimientos con los demás otra vez.

No solo por ser como era, una chica extraña, con gustos y creencias que nadie compartía, ¿Cómo ella volvería a encontrar a alguien que la aceptara tal y como es?

Además, es muy doloroso perder esa felicidad de la peor manera… sin responsabilidad de producirlo y sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Dolor… dolor y miedo… nada tenia sentido ni importancia… eso no era agradable…

La única manera de poder evitar el dolor era quitarle el poder a aquello que la lastimaba… restarle importancia para que ya no le lastimara…

Tampoco quería llegar al grado de odiarlos… pero en eso momento no pensaba en otra cosa que en arrebatarles aquello que deseaba para ella… si ellos lo tenían a ella le dolía…

No…

Eso tampoco seria justo…

Solo le quedaba acertarlo…

Aceptar que ellos gozaban de algo que ella deseaba tener con todas sus fuerzas…

Pero aceptarlo no significaba que tenía que sufrir estando ahí y viendo como ellos eran felices con lo que ella no podía conseguir…

Llegó el último día de clases, después de eso, la esperaba el mundo laboral que había elegido y que también la apartaría de sus deseos…

- Luna – le llamo Ginny antes de la cena de fin de año –quizá no nos encontremos después así que quiero darte esto

La pelirroja alegremente le extendió un sobre blanco con grabado

- Espero verte ahí y así podamos seguir en contacto

- Claro – respondió recibiendo la invitación a la boda de Ginny y Harry – Haré lo posible

Su amiga le dedico una sonrisa de sincera amistad y se dirigió a su mesa en el comedor.

Luna la miro despidiéndose mentalmente de ella…

No podía permitir que su envidia les hiciera daño… era mejor así, terminarlo de golpe que sufrir lentamente

Camino a sentarse a su mesa, dejo atrás los pedazos rotos de papel… pedazos de una amistad que prefirió destruir que perder.


	5. Codicia

Muchas gracias a los que me han continuado leyendo a pesar de mis tardanzas en actualizar, ya solo me quedan dos pecados y quiero que valgan la pena. Espero sus comentarios, esos me dan ideas y me animan, Gracias.

**CODICIA**

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #5

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Los negocios son todo un arte, el ir y venir de los matices que son fuertes o delicados según la necesidad del momento. En el mundo mágico solo se vuelve aun más maravilloso, porque se tienen oportunidades que no se tendrían de manera convencional.

Luna Lovegood a sus 20 años se había convertido en la reportera principal y editora de la revista, herencia de su padre, "El Quisquilloso".

En poco tiempo había logrado aprender los "trucos" del su competitivo y sórdido ambiente de trabajo, sabia que para informar había que tener algo llamativo para captar a la comunidad.

Estrategia que aprendió con la entrevista publicada sobre Harry Potter antes y después de la caída del señor tenebroso… tener amigos importantes había acrecentado a sus lectores, y así cada vez más gente estaría enterada de los conocimientos que ella quería difundir.

Pero ahí estaba, aquella oportunidad tentándola a olvidar todo por un objetivo más codiciado. El hombre frente a ella le ofrecía una fortuna que ella nunca había imaginado por lo suyo… la revista, los derechos, las entrevistas e incluso la casa, todo por una cuantiosa fortuna y libertad para escribir lo que fuera.

Aun se debatía en aceptar o correr de su casa al sujeto, era una oferta muy tentadora pero no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba él? Nadie da nada de gratis, si le ofrecían tanto era porque era necesario, ¿pero para qué?

Su casa era una propiedad muy grande y seguramente valiosa, así como toda la maquinaria que utilizaba para la impresión de la revista, "el Quisquilloso" valía por el renombre que había conseguido.

Desde que le habían hecho la propuesta no dejaba de pensar los pros y contras, además de la tentadora oferta tenia otras razones por las cuales aceptar. Sí, había logrado mucho con los cimientos que le dejo su padre, pero también sentía que eso la ataba, la casa era hermosa y extensa, pero cada noche era cada vez más fría y solitaria.

Aceptar esa oferta seria como empezar de nuevo, solo con ella y sus condiciones. No tener que frenarse por la responsabilidad que sentía para con su padre… seria libre.

No obstante, ese mismo sentimiento le provocaba miedo de arrepentirse, de verse lejos de todo con lo que creció y con el estigma de haber defraudado a sus padres.

No había logrado decidir, y ahí estaba el sujeto nuevamente, esperando la respuesta que habían pactado para ese momento ¿Qué podía decirle?

Con cualquiera de las dos respuestas podía arrepentirse toda la vida…

- Y bien Srita. Lovegood, ¿Qué decide?

Ahí estaba, el momento decisivo, no podía titubear, necesitaba una respuesta segura y calculada, y una vez elegida trabajar en ella.

- Es muy tentadora su oferta, pero antes de darle mi respuesta me gustaría saber que harán con lo que me compren, después de todo es el legado de mi padre

- Bueno, la revista seguiría en circulación, aunque con más variedad de escritores, la propiedad seria el centro de operaciones completo, usted puede continuar como editora ateniéndose a los nuevos estándares. Estamos consientes de su sacrificio, de ahí el monto de lo oferta.

Luna medito jugueteando con su taza de té, se esperaba una respuesta como esa, en ella seguían debatiendo el corazón con la razón, el sentimiento contra la codicia.

- Bien, creo que me he decidido – respondió dejando la taza sobre la mesa y mirando al sujeto frente a ella con determinación – No acepto su oferta.

- Pero…

- Es mi ultima palabra, muchas gracias por su interés, pero creo que es lo mejor para mi.

Luna se levanto invitando a su acompañante a retirarse, le extendió la mano para afirmar el termino de la reunión.

- Espero no haya rencores y se mantenga el lazo – dijo amablemente aunque la expresión del otro de era de aceptación.

Lo observo retirarse malhumorado de su casa, aprovecho el tiempo para contemplar su propiedad, llena de jardines y agua, estaba orgullosa de su decisión.

Entro nuevamente a su casa, busco pluma y pergamino. Escribió rápidamente para que las ideas no se le escaparan, termino y la enrollo para amarrarla a su lechuza.

- Vuela con cuidado y dale mis saludos a Harry

Soltó el ave y lo contemplo partir. Ojala aceptara su oferta de ser inversionista y así acrecentar su negocio, la idea que tenían ellos era muy productiva y la llevaría a cabo, después de todo si ella no cuidaba sus intereses ¿Quién?


	6. Ira

**IRA**

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #1

Advertencia: contiene datos del séptimo libro

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Nunca había imaginado que le sucedería eso…

Sabia que eran tiempos difíciles, ya varias veces había arriesgado su vida en compañía de sus amigos.

Cualquiera pensaría que no era conciente de la situación que rodeaba en esos tiempos al mundo mágico, siempre tenia expresión soñadora que no iba acorde a la época oscura que tenia atemorizados a todos.

Pero no era así, ella era conciente de todo, quizá más conciente que muchos de que no había que rendirse, se necesitaban agallas para haberse atrevido a irrumpir en el despacho del director y jugarse la vida solo por la visión de justicia.

Porque acompañarse de sus compañeros la daba esperanza y hacia que ella diera esperanza, todos tenían una idea que los alimentaba cuando estaban juntos… pensar que un héroe estaba afuera buscando el modo de terminar con ese terror.

Neville siempre la reconfortaba cuando ella sentía una pizca de cansancio, y Ginny la inspiraba a seguir creyendo… y así era…

Pero la oscuridad la alcanzo…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba no estar conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… de poder bloquear y no ver los rostros enfermos de poder que trataban de manipularla…

Ella se resistía, tenia que resistirse por todo en lo que creía, no podía permitir que la usaran como estrategia y perjudicar a los demás, no debía permitirlo.

El dolor que sintió en su cuerpo la hizo perder el control sobre él… lastimosamente podía escuchar sus propios gritos y las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con dolor…

El dolor de su propia pena estaba mezclado con el miedo y el dolor que le provocaba ver la satisfacción de sus atacantes… ellos disfrutaban de su desgracia, lo hacían con verdadero placer…

Ella no podía entender ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?

¿Cómo pueden disfrutar de esa maldición?

Una horrible y cruel maldición…

¿Cómo podían utilizar el _Cruciatus _con tanto deleite?

Había escuchado y aprendido de él, pero su imaginación no se comparaba con experimentarlo… sentir ese dolor que hacia a la gente desear morir… se deseaba morir en lugar de sufrir eso…

Cada músculo del cuerpo se sentía tensarse violentamente y contraerse de manera casi asfixiante, se perdía la noción de espacio por retorcerse sin control, el pensamiento no se nublaba del todo… eso era lo peor, nunca se perdía el conocimiento, la mente se centraba completamente en la atención al dolor y a todo pensamiento negativo que evocara.

Los segundos transcurrían como si fueran siglos…

¡¿CÓMO?!

Trataba de pensar en eso, porque de no analizarlo… su dolor la volvería loca.

Para invocar la maldición con efectividad se debía transmitir odio hacia la victima, debían estar invadidos de ira, odio puro para hacerla sufrir…

¿Por qué la odiaban a ella?

Ella no era capaz de expresar odio hacia nadie, a pesar de ser victima de burlas y prejuicios… era incapaz de sentir tal desagrado por algo o alguien…

- Es suficiente – dijo uno de ellos

Regreso a la realidad después de agonizantes segundos, ella había llegado a pensar que sufriría para siempre…

- Ya no causara problemas

Sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la cintura y la cargaba sobre el hombro como su fuera cualquier bulto, las fuerzas le habían abandonado el cuerpo y no pudo evitar que se la llevaran…

Mientras sus últimas energías se agotaban, no dejaba de pensar…

¿Cómo son capaces de hacer eso?

……………………………………

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inconciente, con el cuerpo adolorido logro despertar pero fue incapaz de moverse…

Sintió miedo… un miedo que se extendió desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo y la hacia hundirse poco a poco, su corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente casi lastimándola pero no se atrevió a respirar con fuerza… no sabia donde estaba, si alguien notaba que estaba despierta podían volver a maldecirla… tenia terror de ello…

El pánico fue en aumento cuando abrió los ojos… o por lo menos pensó que lo había hecho, no estaba segura, su entorno era mortalmente oscuro. Apretó cerrándolos con fuerza pensando que era solo por el miedo, pero no era así, trataba de examinar su alrededor para orientarse de algún modo…

¿Era de día?

¿Era grande?

¿Había alguien más?

Cerro nuevamente su vista y se centro en sus oídos… quería escuchar algo, algo que le dijera cualquier cosa…

No se escuchaba nada

Se atrevió a levantarse lentamente, más que por valentía, por miedo a quedarse ahí para siempre…

Necesitaba orientarse, su mente estaba dispersa, presa del miedo, requería centrarla en algo. Calculo que por el dolor que aun sentía no había estado inconciente demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que la encerraran ahí, era de noche cuando la interceptaron antes de llegar a su casa… sabia que era navidad.

Camino hacia la oscuridad, la invadía la idea de que podía caer… o peor aun caminar y caminar en la nada sin toparse con algo. Respiro de alivio al tocar una pared frente a ella, estaba encerrada en un cuarto. Sus exhalaciones eran profundas, rápidas y desesperadas…

¿Cómo?

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo único que sabia era el por qué, pero no era suficiente…

La desesperación se apodero de ella.

Palpo centímetro a centímetro el muro frente a ella, a caminar guiándose de él, no había nada… ni un orificio, puerta, rendija… nada…

Grito golpeando el muro y no pudo evitar llorar… estaba sola, sola en esa oscuridad…

Minutos después de desespero se calmo, todo terminaría, había muchos afuera y ella no debía rendirse. Neville y Ginny continuarían la resistencia en Hogwarts y Harry, él junto con Ron y Hermione terminarian con todo…

Su corazón logro calmarse… pero su mente seguía pensando… ¿Cómo?

No lograba explicación para los sentimientos que impulsaban a los mortífagos para actuar así… ¿Cómo eran capaces de despresar tanto a la vida?

Estando ahí sola en la oscuridad de su encierro sintió por primera vez un profundo resentimiento contra esas personas.


	7. Lujuria

**LUJURIA**

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Pecado: #3

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Poco le llamaba la atención las actividades extra escolares, como por ejemplo el quiddich, pero esta vez toda la escuela estaba en revuelo por el torneo de los tres magos. Más aun porque Hogwarts contaba con dos campeones para participar.

Muy interesante a su parecer, pero no tanto como para comportarse como sus compañeras de habitación que comenzaban a coleccionar afiches de los chicos o a coquetear con cuanto alumno de Durmstrang veían. Como si no hubieran visto un hombre en toda su vida.

Claro que sabía eran agradables a la vista, pero las demás se actuaban como tontas, riéndose estúpidamente cuando ellos las miraban, peleándose por quien le hablará primero y poniéndose nerviosas por acercarse al fin…

Y decían que ella era la loca…

No desidia que era más entretenido, ver a los alumnos de otras escuelas o ver a sus propios compañeros.

Debido al campeonato contaban con algunas otras libre que les permitían "entablar amistad" con los extranjeros. En el gran comedor y el las áreas de descanso había demasiada gente, prácticamente no la dejaban escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Decidió caminar por el bosque para acompañarse de los animales que ahí habitaban, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar que había alguien ahí. Resolvió no acercarse hasta saber quien era, por su fisonomía paresia ser un estudiante de Durmstrang.

Al verlo más de cerca pudo recordar que lo había visto antes en muchos pósters, volando sobre una escoba con un uniforme de quiddich y una cara para atemorizar a sus adversarios.

Permaneció inmóvil tras de un árbol mientras la vigilaba, este parecía estar entrenando, lo observo con atención. Quería ver que era lo que hacia que todas las chicas perdieran la cabeza por él.

Lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza con detenimiento, tenía un rostro muy tosco, con rasgos fuertes y las cejas más pobladas que había visto. Se notaba en sus facciones que estaba acostumbrado a la rudeza, eso ciertamente le daba un aire muy varonil.

Su cuerpo delgado estaba torneado, con firmeza en sus músculos bien proporcionados en los brazos y piernas que se dejaban ver por su atuendo deportivo, se tensaban y estiraban ante el entrenamiento que hacia a momentos verlos más grandes y ensanchados.

La tez morena de su piel le hacia recordar de pronto al delicioso chocolate que había comido en noche de brujas. Se miro a sí misma imaginando la comparación entre piel, ella era muy blanca ¿Cómo se vería comparada junto a él?

Imagino por un momento estar entre sus brazos y comparar rodeándose de él la mezcla de pieles, comenzó a sentir un calor dentro de ella ante la idea, se abrazo a sí misma tratando de hacer más vivida la estampa.

Volvió a mirarlo disfrutando la experiencia de espiarlo, sus manos anchas y fuertes llamaron su atención, estas estaban sobre la tierra mientras el flexionaba su cuerpo hacia el suelo para volver a subir, era de admirar la fuerza que tenia. El sudor hacia brillar su piel.

No pudo evitar, al ver la posición, explorarlo por su parte posterior…

Luna se volvía a esconder mientras se abrazaba imaginando con que fuerza él apretaría a un cuerpo tan delicado como el suyo, cerro los ojos dando movimiento a las imágenes en su cabeza…

Él la abraza por la espalda rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, el calor de su cuerpo se contagia y la piel se erizara al contacto de tan contrastantes tonos. Su vellosa piel le causaría cosquillas que la harían retorcerse con goce, ella se voltea para verlo de frente y presionar su cuerpo más contra el de él.

Tal presión pone en evidencia sus diferentes cuerpos, al contacto uno con el otro, rozándose…

Ella rodea con sus brazos su cuerpo para no separarse, él hunde su rostro a través de su cabello hasta su delicado cuello, rozando con su respiración su nuca causando que ella tenga que morderse el labio…

Con su nariz acaricia el camino del cuello hasta la oreja donde su ronca voz le susurra…

- Oye…

No puede hacer más que sonreír incitada por las ideas que comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza, el sentirlo cerca… el contacto… su aliento sobre ella… su voz áspera y varonil la hace sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo… nuevamente escucha el sonido de su voz que la hace vibrar…

- Oye…

La voz la motiva, las palabras también la envolvían, pero necesita más imágenes…

Luna volteo nuevamente asomándose para espiarlo de nuevo y continuar su fantasía… pero ya no lo ve…

- ¡Oye! – escucha que le llaman fuertemente tras suyo

Ella se vuelve con sobresalto un tanto despistada.

- ¿Qué se supone que tanto ves? – pregunto molesto al saberse sido espiado

- yo… solo… tú – balbuceaba Luna mirándolo y mirando el lugar donde lo había observado con tanta atención – Yo solo te observaba – dijo al fin recobrando la conciencia perdida en su ensoñación

Él la miro escéptico, ahora su expresión era muy inocente, muy diferente a las expresiones que hacia cuando tenia los ojos cerrados. Dio un paso atrás dispuesto a marcharse

- Lujuriosa – le dijo antes de irse.

**Notas:** Bueno este es el último de los pecados, quería profundizado un poco más pero debido a la categoría en la que la hice pues no se podía más. Gracias por los que leyeron y muchas más a los que comentaron.

Saludos y les invito a leer mis otras historias.


End file.
